Descanso Eterno
by Baisers Ardents
Summary: La oscuridad del destino los unió, sin importar su naturaleza. Ambos ocultan los peores sentimientos, como también la oscura obsesión que poseen el uno del otro. El Possessorem de ojos rojos la obliga; la Princesa acata, con obediencia, con pulcra elegancia. "Yo seré tu Luna, tu Tierra y tu Universo. Sométete, Angeli".
1. Prologus

**Descanso Eterno**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer. La historia es mía. Contenido sexual + 18.

* * *

Para una mejor apreciación de la historia, recomiendo escuchar la música mientras se lee.

**- Hunab K' u (A new age dawns prologue) – Epica -  
**

.

**Prólogo**

.

El río de profundos y hermosos colores, brillaba ante el sol, que alimentaba el ambiente tranquilo y sereno de aquel maravilloso lugar. Los niños jugaban con entusiasmo, sin necesidad de discutir. La felicidad era un profundo tesoro.

Luxsomnia era el país en donde todos querían vivir, el lugar que todos adoraban y envidiaban. Poseía las riquezas que cualquier nación podría desear. Y muchos estaban dispuestos a pelear por ella. Aquellos bárbaros seres que acudían como sea a las riquezas del más lujoso estado mayor.

Ahora quedaba la lucha, a pesar de la agonía de los rebeldes incansables. Irán contra la oscuridad, contra viles propósitos incongruentes y hostiles de parte de su Amo, su Mayor, su Possessorem.

El alma negra corromperá lugares estrechos, cuerpos y cuellos, vaciando el alma inagotable y la bondad interminable de mujeres y niños.

. . .

—Majestad —llamó con respeto el soldado más robusto del ejército real.

El rey se giró para dirigirse al hombre, saliendo de sus oscuros pensamientos de batalla.

—Dime, Frendick —demandó con una autoridad muy poco propia de él.

El rey Swan era un rey optimista e inteligente, capaz de todo por su reino. Amaba la tierra que habitaba y la cuidaba con todas sus ganas. Pero ahora toda esa fuerza se había ido a parar muy lejos.

—Es su hija, Su Majestad. La princesa ha sido secuestrada —le comunicó el soldado al rey.

El rey Charlie Swan sintió la necesidad de ingresar más aire a sus pulmones, el lugar se le había hecho más pequeño.

Con toda su rabia y repentina desesperación, lanzó de un solo golpe la jarra de agua que descansaba en la gran mesa de _pholy_. Éste cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, sobresaltando a los vasallos.

—¡¿Quién osó a llevarse a mi hija?! —vociferó, revolcándose entre las paredes del lugar—. ¡¿Quién?! —volvió a gritar, viendo que no tenía respuesta de parte del soldado.

Frendick se encogió en su pesada armadura de hierro, temiendo de la reacción de su poderoso rey; el más grande de todos los brujos de Luxsomnia.

—¡Fue él, Su Majestad! —exclamó, también sintiendo los vestigios de la ira por el secuestro de la hermosa princesa.

—Maldita sea, Frendick. ¿Renée lo sabe?

—Mi reina acaba de caer desmayada, Su Majestad —dijo el soldado.

El rey apretó el filo del respaldo de su trono, incapaz de decir una sola palabra. Se sentía completamente inútil en ese momento.

—¿Cómo se la llevó? —preguntó, ésta vez más calmado.

El soldado robusto dio un leve respingo. De solo pensarlo se encogía de terror.

—Eso nadie lo sabe. Lo único que notamos fue que todos los guardias han sido drenados.

* * *

Estoy muy nerviosa por esta historia, porque me ha estado rondando la cabeza durante mucho tiempo. Espero que les guste este pequeño prólogo y entiendan un poquito de lo que va. Es algo extensa y bastante densa, por lo cual me toma mucho corregir y ver qué está mal. Disculpen si es que hay algún error, no ha sido mi intención. ¡Gracias por leer! Y ojalá esperen al primer capítulo que se viene interesante.

¡Un beso!


	2. Primus

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer. La historia es mía. Contenido sexual + 18. Darkward.

* * *

Para una mejor apreciación de la historia, escuchar la música que dejo a continuación:

***-*-***_Unleashed– Epica_***-*-***

**Primus**

.

"**_No creas en lo que ves. Cree en mí y en mí realidad_"**

.

Entre ciénagas se esconde, como el conde de oscuros ojos y colmillos ensangrentados. Le temen. Se apodera del miedo irracional de cada persona existente.

Nadie hace algo por derrotarlo, y quienes lo intentan, caen sobre sus pies. Y él rompe sus huesos, sin consideración alguna.

¡Corren despavoridos! Saben que es él. El demonio. La sanguijuela.

_¡Ayuda!,_ gritan. _¡Piedad!,_ suplican.

No hay tentaciones para él más que el miedo y la sangre. No hay descanso eterno para la bestia. Él humilla, lidera, hunde y clava. A pesar de todo aquello, han de venerarlo, como los discípulos a su Dios.

. . .

Corre entre las altas hierbas, disfrutando del sol brillante que golpea con ira. El olor a libertad agita sus sentidos, haciéndole disfrutar eufóricamente del clima. Aves vuelan sobre ella, iluminando su caminar con el sonido inquietante y a la vez meloso. Se acuesta en el pasto para observarlas con mayor detenimiento, mientras acaricia una que otra flor de _Joy*_. Es tersa, pulida y pulcra. Isabella siente el alarido de los pájaros y algunos unicornios que comen un poco de pasto dorado. Los animales saltan cuando oyen el gran reloj del pueblo. Era medio día. ¡Muy tarde! Debía ir a palacio antes que su padre se enterase que había pisado suelo prohibido.

Corre hacia el castillo de piedra sólida y fría. En la puerta espera el rey, con sus manos entrelazadas junto a su espalda. Isabella sabe en ese momento que para su padre es otra decepción más a la lista.

—Buenas tardes, Padre —saluda amablemente al rey, que parece bastante furibundo.

—Buenas tardes, Isabella —contesta fríamente.

Isabella…, así la había nombrado. Él acostumbra a llamarla siempre _princesa_.

—¿Qué hice ahora? —le pregunta ella, aunque sabiendo la respuesta.

A Isabella le irrita aceptar sus errores, es muy orgullosa para siquiera decir que algo había hecho mal.

—Te he dicho miles de veces que no debes andar por los campos de Alkaria tan sola —gruñe el rey.

Alkaria es la zona menos poblada de Luxsomnia, ahí se decía que viven las brujas renegadas y algunos orcos marginados del lugar. Pero para la testaruda Isabella, esas son solo tonterías. Lo que no sabe, es que mucho más alejado, más allá de Alkaria y sus dorados céspedes, vive un tirano incapaz de sentir piedad por los demás.

Isabella reprime su instinto de rebeldía y asiente levemente ante las palabras de su padre. No debe levantarle la voz, ante todo es él el rey, el brujo más poderoso que ha pisado el mundo.

—Padre, ya tengo 18 años, creo que no soy la tímida chica de hace algunos años —gruñe ella por lo bajo.

—Tú no sabes lo que realmente sucede en este reino, Isabella —le dice su padre, con la voz contenida de impotencia.

—¡No puedo saberlo! Tú me lo has escondido toda mi vida.

Ella se siente engañada por sus padres, nunca le comentan lo que realmente sucede en aquel lugar. ¿Qué puede haber de malo? Las peores criaturas que conoce eran las sirenas y los leones. ¿Qué otra cosa puede ser peor? Muchos seres habían en los libros, pero eso eran, libros y fábulas que le contaba su madre.

Pero el rey no puede decir nada, ya que alguien podría escucharlos. En cualquier lugar ellos pueden esconderse; aquel ser infernal o alguno de sus soldados. Malditos soldados que, por miedo, matan y envían el terror en la masa.

—No quiero discutir, tengo muchas cosas que hacer —dice él quedamente, dándose la vuelta para entrar al palacio e ignorar las súplicas de Isabella.

Le duele ocultarle secretos, pero es necesario para ella. Mira a su alrededor para asegurarse que no hay ningún ser asqueroso paseándose por el lugar. Debe proteger sus pensamientos y el de su familia, en especial su _princesa. _

Isabella corre escaleras arriba, imaginando que no hay peor idea que la de su padre no confiando en ella. En la entrada de su habitación aguarda un pájaro de bellos colores, parado en la varilla de su jaula. El animal la mira, luego vuela y se posa en el hombro de la princesa, ésta acaricia la pequeña cabeza de plumajes suaves, y el ave cierra los ojos, complacido.

Pero algo le llama súbitamente la atención, como si alguien le estuviese mirando fijamente. Revisa con rapidez su alrededor, buscando a algún intruso. No hay nadie. Suspira con alivio, aunque luego gira rápidamente la cabeza, sabe que es lo suficientemente valiente (y valiosa) como para asustarse. Además, nadie pudo haber penetrado la guardia real.

—A veces creo que estoy loca —le dice al pájaro, que bate sus alas en respuesta.

Entonces ahí oye un leve murmullo, como si la estuviesen llamando. Ésta vez no se siente tan valiente. Sabe perfectamente que no debería temer, puesto que desde niña vive con aquellos murmullos.

Teme estar loca.

—_Finge__mundum__me__, pater mi. __Sana me,__in__hoc__agone__nolo__. __Caelo__caelestis__oritur__. __Ego__pervenire.__Ego__adepto eam__. __Finge__mundum__me__…_—comienza a cantar, con una voz suave pero temblorosa.

Aquellas estrofas la calman, es la canción que le cantaba su abuela cada vez que se iba a dormir. Era una melodía bonita, que, para gusto de Isabella, se oía mejor en voz de su madre.

El pájaro corre hacia su jaula y ahí se tapa con sus plumas. Siente el peligro acechante de aquellas voces. No es solo ella quien las oye, también su animal. No está loca, no ahora que pudo comprobarlo.

De un momento a otro siente un calor atravesándola con pesadez. Gime y se retuerce en el suelo, no de dolor, sino de un placer constante que le atraviesa cada zona de su cuerpo y luego se agolpa en la unión de sus piernas. Siente la temperatura, sobreexcitada.

"_**En la leve oscuridad me levanto, ¿quieres jugar? Yo te espero, con los brazos abiertos. Angeli, tu cuerpo lo pide, solo venérame y ven conmigo. ¡Infructuosos sean todos aquellos que no me dejan ir hacia ti! He de venir por ti, pero no estás preparada, no estás completamente consciente de lo que eres. Espera a por mí…"**_

Cae inconsciente, bajo la nube brumosa que tiene a su alrededor, con la cara enrojecida por el placer de aquel fuego aberrante. Sobre ella ve unos ojos rojos, tan líquidos y potentes que grita de miedo, llamando con rapidez a los vasallos para que acudieran a su rescate. El sujeto de ojos rojos sonríe, ahora hay oscuridad.

—Muy pronto, Angeli —susurra.

. . .

Lanza los planos al sueño y gruñe de ira. La fuerza que aplicó contra los papeles hizo que su escritorio se hiciera añicos bajo sus pies. Los humanos que trabajaban a su alrededor no hicieron más que ignorar las rabietas del _Possessorem__*****_; era algo tan común para ellos que no era de extrañarse ni de asustarse. El Possessorem siempre llevaba el ceño fruncido, incapaz de sonreír si no era por arrogancia o fingida felicidad.

—¡Quiero que limpien este desastre! —grita hacia sus súbditas.

Todas se sobresaltan, ésta vez asustadas. El Possesorem en cualquier minuto podría drenarlas. Y eso dolía demasiado. O quemarlas hasta que no pudiesen resistirlo más.

Estuvo tan cerca de llevársela, de hacerla suya al fin… ¡Pero no estaba lista! Solo un poco… solo un poco, repetía constantemente.

—¿Angeli no ha pisado palacio, hermano mío? —inquiere Jasper, entrando al salón con completa elegancia.

Le hace un gesto a la sirvienta más capacitada, la elfa Amagra. Ella se va con rapidez a la cocina.

—¡Estuve a segundos, hermano! ¡A segundos! —grita, lanzando lejos el libro sagrado.

Jasper lo recoge con paciencia, conociendo el carácter terrible de Edward. Deposita el libro nuevamente en la mesa.

—¿Estás seguro que es tu Angeli, Edward? No has buscado antes, puede que estés equivocado…

—No me he equivocado, hermano mío —le gruñe—. Ha reaccionado ante mi calor, ¡es mi Angeli!

Jasper sonríe.

—La doncella, mí doncella está esperando… en Luxsomnia —le dice Jasper.

—¿He de conocerla?

Jasper le sonríe con astucia, demostrando que todo estaba realmente coludido.

. . .

Isabella abre los ojos lentamente, sintiendo el alivio inminente al ver a su madre frente a ella. Sus ojos azules le inspiraban la confianza necesaria para gritarle a viva voz lo que anteriormente le acababa de ocurrir.

—Madre, alguien ha entrado a mi cuarto, alguien ha querido hacerme daño —solloza, recorriendo su cuerpo con las manos, buscando alguna quemadura de tan exquisito calor que recorrió su cuerpo.

Reina Renée se ajusta el corsé con nerviosismo, sabe de quién se trata.

—No sientas miedo, hija mía, que aquí estoy yo, contigo —le susurra como cuando era pequeña.

Los labios gruesos de su madre hicieron contacto con su piel. Se tranquilizó de inmediato.

—Cántame, madre —le suplica.

Reina Renée entona la melodía que anteriormente su hija había intentado cantar.

—_Finge__mundum__me__, pater mi. __Sana me,__in__hoc__agone__nolo__. __Caelo__caelestis__oritur__. __Ego__pervenire.__Ego__adepto eam__. __Finge__mundum__me__…_

* * *

Joy: Alegría. Flor que aumenta la felicidad con sus aguas curativas.

Possessorem: Amo universal. Demonio vampirezco de elemento fuego.

Luxsomnia: Lejano y misterioso poblado, de riquezas naturales y mágicas.

Alkaria: Terreno prohibido. Sitio y hogar de criaturas peligrosas.

.

¡Qué capítulo! Es corto para mi gusto, pero quería dejarles una especie de "pedazo" para que se queden con ganas de más. Los caps irán creciendo, no se preocupen. Espero lo hayan disfrutado mucho y esperen al siguiente. ¡Un beso!


	3. Postero

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer. La historia es mía. Contenido sexual + 18. Darkward

**N/A**: La historia contiene palabras de creación completamente propia. El juego de palabras que hago y su significado son propias de conjugaciones finlandesas y en latín. Gracias por leer.

* * *

Para una mejor apreciación de la historia, escuchar la música que dejo a continuación:

_**.-** Cry for the Celtics – Ronan Hardiman **-.**_

_._

**Postero**

.

"**Mariposa de una sola noche. Bate sus alas, para buscar su próxima presa."**

.

Cuando vislumbra el cielo estrellado, siente el calor amenazador que crece en su espalda, como si estuviese a punto de salir algo de la piel. No lo hace, nada sale estrepitosamente de sus poros.

Sigue el calor.

Rememoró aquella noche anterior, cuando vio a ese demoniaco ser intentando darle un mensaje que nunca entendió.

—Es una estupidez. ¡Una vil estupidez! —grita hacia la nada.

Lanza una flor de Joy, su favorita, hacia abajo. Isabella está sentada en el balcón, con los dedos firmemente puestos en el _Avalache_*****. La piedra dura y blanca parece más fría de lo normal. Es más, el frío recóndito parece desagradable ahora. No es invierno, por lo cual a Isabella le parece extraño que tiemble con cada soplido del viento.

Se siente sola, nadie jamás podrá comprender por qué percibe ese calor en su espalda, por qué cada poro de aquella parte de su cuerpo arde a cada segundo. Tampoco nadie sucumbirá ante la idea de aquellos ojos rojos, porque sabe que los únicos peligros existentes son las sirenas y aquellos leones de metro ochenta.

Pero ella está tan segura de aquello, tan envuelta en esa idea…

Isabella siente otra oleada de calor que pasa por su espalda, se va hacia su entrepierna y explota por su interior, como si algo se hubiese sumergido en ella. Le es estresante, maquiavélico, pero no puede evitar un gemido descontrolado. No es de dolor, es de sumo placer, un placer casi imaginario.

—Omnipotente, mío. Señor Todopoderoso. Has que pare, por favor —solloza de placer, suplicándole a su Dios, el amo del cielo y la tierra, que pare.

No lo soporta, no soporta el placer que esto le trae a su cuerpo. Tampoco sabe de dónde viene cada oleada, cada punzada en su interior. Es como si cada terminación nerviosa sucumbiera en el encanto del fuego extremo en que está abrasada.

Cae al suelo, inestable físico y mentalmente. Cree desmayarse, pero con todas sus fuerzas intenta controlarlo. Las llamas internas ahora se hacen dolorosas, no sabe cómo aplacarlas, cómo extinguirlas. Hierve su figura, para luego con un solo escueto grito, expende todas las ondas de calor hacia el pecho. Se extinguen en su corazón, el cual palpita ya atérmico y descansado.

Siente una paz inmensa, lo que le parece incongruente. ¿Desde qué momento ella planeó aquel manojo de emociones que no tenían que ver la una con la otra? La templanza en la que se sumerge es tan irritante, que lucha contra la intensa necesidad de cerrar los ojos y dormir plácidamente sobre el asfalto. Pero no puede evitarlo, sus ojos se cierran herméticos y con autoridad.

.

El Possessorem clava sus ojos en la única chica de cabellos oscuros que se pasea por el castillo. No le es tan apetecible, pero debe saciar sus inmensas ganas. Cuando ella encuentra las cuencas rojas incrustadas en ella, siente un ligero estremecimiento, para dar paso a un fuego desgarrador en su interior.

—Oh, hermano mío. ¿Crees que así lograrás saciarte? —le comenta Jasper, levantando el pie para pasar por sobre la muchacha, quemada internamente por el Possessorem.

La chica se retorcía como un animalillo moribundo, intentando zafarse de las olas de calor intenso que sentía. No era placentero, en lo absoluto. Ardía como el infierno, y el demonio de ojos rojos estaba frente a ella junto a sus súbditos.

—Da igual cómo saciarme, Jasper. Estoy abrumado, no sé cómo aplacar el calor que siento en mi espalda, ese placer incontrolable que se agolpa en mi interior. Hoy la he visto, hermano, hoy no he podido evitar colarme en sus aposentos y observarla —susurra, incapacitado para hablar más allá.

Se siente débil al prestar tanta atención en aquella persona de huesos frágiles, de carne y sangre caliente.

—¿Ha respondido mejor a tu fuego, Edward? —pregunta con aires superiores, sentándose en el bello sofá de tres cuerpos.

—Ha sucumbido a la templanza, _Daequa_*—exclama, acabando de torturar a la muchacha de negros cabellos.

El _Potens*_, el hermano del Possessorem, abre los ojos con bastante amplitud. No cree que su hermano, el hombre que busca su Angeli, el demonio del fuego, haya avanzado tan rápido con aquella chica. Pero a pesar de todo se siente orgulloso, quiere que comparta la misma felicidad que siente él con su _Mitae_*.

—No me llames así, hermano, sabes que eso quedó en un pasado —le aplaca.

—¿Quieres dejar en un pasado lo que fuimos? —dice el Possessorem, dejando de lado su entretención con la chica.

La muchacha deja de gemir y suplicar, mientras concilia el sueño sobre la alfombra.

Jasper frunce el ceño, invadido por los recuerdos. No le apetecen. Son demasiado horribles para él; no se siente orgulloso de aquello.

—Somos demonios, Daequa. Tú, el Potens, el maestro del agua, asesino. ¿Es eso lo que quieres olvidar? ¿Ya has sucumbido al encanto de aquella simple humana? —se mofa.

—Sientes orgullo de ser el _Daegnis_*, sientes orgullo de ser el Possessorem. ¿Quieres que tu Angeli sienta asco de ti? —ataca Jasper, con su súbito respeto hacia la vida humana.

Edward sonríe abiertamente, mostrando unos colmillos casi tormentosos. Sus ojos viajan por la estancia, solo iluminada por los grandes candelabros, con la compañía inerte de la muchacha.

—¿Crees que me detendré con las peticiones de ella? —Ríe estrepitosamente, con gravedad, melodioso—. ¡Soy yo el Possessorem, Daequa! No me detendré por una frágil humana. Soy yo quien toma las decisiones, ella acatará sin más.

Jasper asiente, convencido de que aquello sería su peor error. No quiere discutir más con él, sabe que en cabezas tercas no hay cómo hacer entrar en razón.

—Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo un asunto que atender —informa el Possessorem, levantándose con rapidez de su sitial.

—Antes que bebas, debo informarte de algo muy importante, hermano mío. Nuestro círculo estará completo; _Daentus*_ y _Daerram_* pisarán Alkaria en los próximos días.

Edward traga fuertemente, sabiendo que su tranquilo trecho será corrompido por sus hermanos mayores. Sabe que es el más fuerte de los 4, sabe que su lugar en la Tierra es ser el Possessorem, el Amo universal. Lo que no quiere es compartir, velar por sus compañeros irreverentes.

Aro y Emmett son sus otros hermanos, los demonios de la tierra y el aire, respectivamente. Antes de aquel incidente eran tan unidos como peligrosos. La leyenda del cuarteto todavía era escuchada por los niños y adolescentes, temiendo que algún día volviesen a sus anchas.

—Si crees que yo aceptaré sus exigencias, estás muy equivocado —gruñe.

Jasper, el Daequa, rueda sus cuencas azules. A pesar de ser el hermano más pequeño, es quién más se preocupa de su familia.

. . .

Isabella se retorció en el pavimento frío y duro, sintiendo con sus dedos algunos vestigios de avalache que cayó hecho trizas por un golpe que no supo de dónde provino.

Llevó sus dedos hacia los labios que estaban secos, luego a su cuello. Sentía que una presencia fogosa había dejado rastros en esa piel. Pero, ¿quién? La Princesa se irguió con rapidez, temiendo que aquello fuese el demonio de ojos rojos que había visto unos dos días atrás. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Cómo era tan valiente de atormentar a la hija del brujo más poderoso habitando la Tierra?

.

—He de comentárselo a mi madre, el Rey no me creerá. ¿¡Cómo pretendes que acepte este terrible infierno en mi cuerpo!? ¡Me arde la espalda! —gime Isabella, agarrando la mano de su amiga y doncella.

Marie Alice es quien vela por la princesa, quien ayuda en los quehaceres de ella y también escucha y confía plenamente. Son _Geminas_*, ambas comparten infancia, cariño y familia. A pesar de que Marie Alice debe hacer todo lo que Isabella quiere, ésta última no acepta nada más que su cariño y protección.

—Isabella, no necesitas alterarte. Hay que decírselo a tu padre, Princesa, solo él sabrá qué hacer en estos casos —le aconseja con su sabiduría y amplio espíritu de corrección.

Isabella cierra los ojos, sopesando la nueva ola fogosa de su espalda. Teme lo que puede haber en su piel, no cree que aquel ardor sea invisible.

Marie Alice acuesta a la Princesa en la cama de grandes doseles, descubre su espalda y, sin poder evitarlo, lanza un fuerte jadeo.

—¿Qué sucede, Alice? —pregunta un tanto asustada.

—Be…Bella —deja escapar un leve grito—. Tienes dos cicatrices.

Se levanta con rapidez de la cama, parándose frente al gran espejo de oro. Exclama fuertemente al verse dos cicatrices en la espalda, una sola línea que parecía haber sido atravesada por un cuchillo gigante. Isabella entornó los ojos para ver mejor, ya no parecía una cicatriz, ahora parecía que algo emergería de aquel tajo horripilante.

—Alice —la llama para que ella apoyara sus miedos con sus bellas palabras.

—Tranquila, Bella, hay que informarlo a tu padre, él sabrá qué hacer…

—¡No! A mi padre no, dile a mamá, díselo pronto —le anima—. Necesito saber si esto es normal o no.

Marie Alice corre despavorida por el castillo, le es fácil escabullirse por cada pasadizo y rendija, es muy pequeña y eso le lleva ventaja. Toca respetuosamente la puerta de la habitación real, el cual es custodiado por dos ancianos curanderos capaz de matar a un dragón con tan solo un suspiro.

—Su majestad descansa ahora, Gemini, no puedes entrometerte —le dice dulcemente la anciana de cabellos largos y canos.

—Pero, Muannah, Isabella está herida —dice, sopesando el cansancio de su corrida por todo el castillo.

La anciana mira a su pareja, con el cabello igualmente largo y cano. Asienten, como si supieran del grave peligro que atormenta a la joven princesa. Con un suave movimiento de cabeza, quitan las grandes armas que estaban en cruz de la puerta y permiten la estancia a Alice.

—¡Su Majestad! —exclama, interrumpiendo los sueños de la bella reina.

La reina, paciente y dulce, abre los ojos con cierta pesadez. Al ver el rostro afligido y turbado de la doncella, se despereza con suma rapidez. Al instante le pregunta por su hija, sabiendo que su Gemini iba a velar por cada peligro de la Princesa, sin importar el descanso de su madre.

—Isabella siente calor en la espalda, tiene dos heridas en la piel. ¿Es peligroso? —pregunta, asustada.

La reina se sobresalta. Camina hacia el armario y coge una bata, la cual se la pone con aceleración. Toma a Alice de la mano y ambas se conducen hacia la habitación de la princesa.

Isabella intenta tocar la herida del lado izquierdo, siente algo duro asomarse. Quita la mano con rapidez, aparte del dolor le es repugnante. Siente un escalofrío, luego el calor inmediato en aquel tajo. Supura fuego y hierve.

Comienza a llorar de desesperación, desde que aquel demonio atormentó, solo han ocurrido desgracias. Y ya iban dos días, solo dos días. ¿Qué quedaba para después?

—Hija mía —masculla la reina junto con un suspiro—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

La reina ve los dos tajos profundos y concisos, siente el pecho retraerse y endurecerse del miedo. ¡La señal, es la señal! Ha ocurrido, comienza el infierno, ya no pueden ocultarlo. Sus ojos se vuelven blancos y cae sobre el suelo, dando un golpe duro contra su cuerpo. Cae desmayada, la sorpresa y el miedo se le ha sido imposible de soportar.

. . . . . . . . . . . -

Avalache: dura piedra cara parecida al mármol. Al sol ilumina levemente su consistencia y lanza destellos cegadores y hermosos.

Daequa: Demonio de Agua.

Potens: el "Poderoso". Es el último, pero más maduro del círculo, Cristae.

Mitae: Mitad. Pedazo del otro. Alma gemela.

Daegnis: Demonio de Fuego.

Daerram: Demonio de Tierra.

Daentus: Demonio de Aire.

Gemini: Gemela estelar.

* * *

Hola a todas. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y entender esta densa historia. Como dije en mi N/A, hay palabras que no tienen encaje en el mundo real, por lo que yo las creé y las tomo como mías :) Es un arduo trabajo, pero sé que les encantará. ¡Un beso gigante a todas! Y de verdad, gracias gracias gracias por tomarte un tiempecito y leerme, es un agrado sus reviews dándome ánimos a seguir.


	4. Tertia

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer. La historia es mía. Contenido sexual + 18. Darkward

* * *

Para una mejor apreciación de la historia, recomiendo escuchar la música mientras se lee:

_-She and Her Darkness – Diary of Dreams-_

**.**

**Tertia**

**.**

"**Un ejército de pies, golpeando mi cabeza. Quizá voy a despertar algún día con la noticia que toda mi vida fue solo un sueño"**

La reina abre sus dos grandes ojos azules, mares alborotados encerrados en cuencas marchitas y llenas de secretos. Revisa su estado, toqueteando el corsé y las telas inofensivas que cubren su cuerpo. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Comienza a rememorar, indagando en su ahora dolorosa cabeza qué fue lo que le causó aquel desplome en pleno avalache. Ahora está acostada en la espesa cama con doseles de su habitación.

—¡Isabella! —gime ahogada en su propia desesperación.

Los recuerdos desagradables y preocupantes invaden la mente profunda y tranquila de la reina. Se siente culpable, nunca creyó este día llegaría.

—Su Majestad, por favor guarde silencio —susurra la vieja bruja curandera de Luxsomnia.

La vieja cubre su frente con una tela tersa de color marrón, con olor a joy y a prémula. En cuanto pasan los segundos, el dolor leve que sentía internamente y en la sien, pasan al olvido. Es somnífero y tranquilizador, no tarda en quedarse dormida.

Pero mientras se infiltra en los más suaves sueños, su cabeza repite constantemente: ya ha llegado el fin, el fin de su naturaleza. Conocerá la verdad, lo sabrá.

**. .**

_La princesa corre por el prado cubierto de helechos y flores coloridas en todas sus extensiones. Con sus manitas traviesas recorre cada una de ellas cuanto sus pies moviéndose con frenesí le permiten. _

—_Mira, mami, mira —le señala la pequeña a su madre, la reina Renée. _

_La bella reina le sonríe dulcemente, embobada con la imagen de su más grande tesoro, sus ojos y su vida entera estaban puestos en ella, su Isabella. La contempla con devoción, incapaz de quitarle sus sabios ojos azules de encima. Su estómago se encoge cuando la oye reír, ella también lo hace contagiada de la alegría de su hija, su pedazo de cielo. _

—_Mami, mira —le apunta la niña hacia el montón de hiedra seca, en donde le parece encontrarse de frente con algo peligroso. _

—_Isabella, ven aquí —le llama, con la desconfianza brotando de sus poros. _

"_Angeli…", oye claramente, "Angeli", repite. _

_La pequeña Isabella estaba impresionada con lo que tenía frente a ella, al igual que su madre, pero con la diferencia que la última sabía exactamente quién era. _

_La tierra tiembla, cruje sin piedad, y la reina con la desesperación de tener a su hija a unos metros más allá, sin posibilidad de protegerla, con el demonio frente a frente. _

"_Angeli…", susurra la voz más melosa y rica que jamás nadie ha escuchado. "Angeli", repite. _

_El suelo arde a su alrededor, fuego y cenizas cubren lo que antes era el césped más blando de Luxsomnia. De entre lo que ella recordaba, había árboles, salió él, mirándola con semblante orgulloso, maligno y deseoso. Desplegó unas alas puntiagudas, punzantes y ardientes, su cuerpo grande e increíble emanaba rayos de luz intimidantes y peligrosos. _

—_¿Cómo osas a posarte en mi reino, Daegnis? —le pregunta la reina cautelosamente. _

_El demonio que miraba con devoción a la pequeña niña, posa sus ojos rojos en ella. Sonríe, enviando otro halo de luz. _

—_Veo que has optado por llamarme de un modo un poco formal —dice, batiendo sus poderosas alas—. Siempre me conociste como el Amo Edward, el Possessorem. _

—_Destruiste nuestra tierra, todo el paraíso que tanto costó construir. —Renée tantea con su pie lentamente comprobando la firmeza de las calientes capaz de ceniza. _

_Edward ahora mira a la niña, aprieta las manos y sacude el fuego abrasante. Ahí está su Angeli, lo que tanto esperó. Suya, es era, suya. _

—_Nuestro Dios te envió a ti y a tus hermanos a custodiar su creación, pero desobedecieron, armando un gobierno tirano y desapropiado para cada habitante de este mundo —sostiene la reina, juntando la energía necesaria en la palma de sus manos. _

"_Angeli", susurra, "Angeli", repite. _

**. .**

'_**Y**__ es cuando veo tu rostro, mi ángel, la luz de mis ojos_

_Que grito y sumerjo mi más grande deseo de protegerte._

_Fundo en ti mis suplicas a los cielos_

_Que no te desprotejan_

_Que mantengan tu mirada _

_Bajo el caro celestial de sus cantares.'_

**. .**

—¿Mamá? —pregunta la princesa viendo el abrir de ojos dubitativo de su reina.

Las cuencas azules y desbordantes la miran con apremio y enseguida acorta la distancia que hay entre ellas. Ambas se abrazan en busca del consuelo recíproco.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —inquiere, pasando sus manos por las mejillas sonrosadas de su hija.

Bella tiene la intención de no hablar de aquello, porque no quiere asustarla. Ya vio el extraño pesar que le produjo a su madre las raras cicatrices que aparecieron en su espalda. Todavía le dolían. También escuchaba el susurro de una voz masculina y poderosa…

—No quiero que hablemos de esto, estás muy cansada —le dice, acariciando los cabellos rubios de su madre.

Renée cierra los ojos, débil, con miedo. Teme la conversación pendiente que tiene con su esposo, su rey. Ambos deben comunicarse y comunicarle a su hija lo que se le avecina. Y su verdadero origen.

—Cántame, mi princesa —le pide su madre, somnolienta.

Isabella asiente, un poco extrañada, pero sonriente. Es consciente que su madre no acostumbra a pedirle aquellos detalles para con ella.

'_**L**__a manzana brilla_

_Cae contra la suave nieve_

_Con el ángel mirándole desde lo alto_

_Ella toma_ _aquel fruto_

_Lo prueba temerosa_

_Él se acerca_

_Ella se aleja_

_Su timidez le aprisiona_

_Pero su corazón fuerte y sano_

_Pide a gritos su presencia_

_Ambos se observan _

_Sus ojos resplandecen _

_El deseo cubre sus labios_

_Y cuando ambos están dispuestos a estrecharse _

_El fuego los aprisiona hasta hacerlos marcharse…'_

**.**

—A veces pienso que mis padres han estado ocultándome cosas durante mucho tiempo —le susurra a su amiga y doncella, Marie Alice.

—¿A qué se debe ese pensamiento, princesa? —inquiere ella, con sus manos puestas en el rebaje del vestido de Isabella.

Ella entiende que no puede esconderle nada a Alice, puesto que ella siempre ha sabido responder sus más oscuras preguntas. Sin embargo, sabe que de esta no encontrará nada más que miradas extrañadas de su amiga y doncella. Eso le aterra y la provee de tenebrosos miedos, en los cuales aquel ser de ojos rojos la mira como a un obsequio.

—Quizá estoy siendo paranoica por lo sucedido con mi madre —le contesta, mirándose al espejo.

—Quizá solo te cuestionas los secretos de tu vida, buscando corroborar tus dudas existenciales —le afirma Alice, abotonando la última piedra en el pedazo de tela.

Isabella tragó fuertemente, como si así pudiese mandar a sembrar la tristeza que se escondía en su corazón.

—Había algo tan extraño en la mirada de mi madre, Alice. —Le quitó las manos de su vestido para llevarla a la cama y ésta se sentara junto a ella.

Marie Alice frunció el ceño; ella también consideraba extraña la forma de actuar de la reina. Pero, ¿qué secreto podían esconder? ¿Cómo averiguarlo, si ni siquiera sabían el origen de aquellas cicatrices en la espalda? La anciana sabia no pudo responder, pero no porque no tuviese ese conocimiento, sino más como un modo preventivo, como si no estuviese permitida a abrir la boca.

—Cumpliré mi mayoría de edad hoy, ¿no crees que es extraño que hayan aumentado la seguridad de este castillo? Nunca había sucedido, por lo menos no con el príncipe Dante.

Dante era el más grande amigo de Isabella, sin contar con Alice, su fiel doncella. El chico había cumplido la mayoría de edad, celebrándolo en el castillo de su madrina Renée. Todos aullaban un futuro entre estos dos juntos, pero ella solo lo veía como a un hermano. Bella lo considera guapo, pero no tanto como para crear aquel lazo afectivo entre los dos.

—No puedes estar mortificándote todo el tiempo —le reprende—. Hoy es tu cumpleaños, una ceremonia que no se cumple todos los días. Y estará Dante felizmente junto a ti —le dice Alice, dando claros atisbos de doble sentido, que realmente no había entre ellos.

Bella sonríe, pero no dice nada, no quiere arruinar las percepciones de Marie Alice.

—Vamos, ven, tienes que mirarte al espejo —le avisa a Isabella, que tenía los ojos cerrados mientras su doncella retocaba su rostro.

La luz se coló en sus ojos, molestándole un poco. Hoy hace calor, un calor abrasante que avisaba la visita del verano. Isabella se emocionaba cada vez que sucedía, puesto que las aves fénix salían a disfrutar del ambiente, como su mascota.

Alice le dio la vuelta a la silla de plata, dejándola frente a un espejo pequeño, que abarcaba desde el cuello hacia arriba. Isabella dio un respingo de asombro, la muchacha que tenía en frente parecía más adulta, más madura. Sus ojos marrones brillaban al estar encendidos por las piedrecillas y los brillos que tenía a su alrededor, todos los ingredientes que recogían los elfos para embellecer a la reina y a la muchedumbre capaz de pagarlo. Sus labios llenos resplandecían también, con el suave gel de frashella, un fruto que picaba y remojaba los labios, dándole un aspecto suave y brilloso; sabía bien.

—Alice… —susurró, incapaz de decir otra cosa más.

Acercó su rostro al espejo, como si no pudiera creer su actual semblante. Recorrió con lentitud la cabellera, que caía en ondas monstruosas y sedosas por sobre sus hombros. En alguna que otra hebra, descansaba una piedrecilla preciosa y blanca, intercalando cintas de terciopelo del mismo color.

—Su Majestad ha pedido que te enseñe esto —comenta Alice, entregándole una caja negra con una solitaria piedrecilla en medio de color celeste. Ésta brilló en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en ella.

Bella, entusiasmada y embobada con tan curiosa caja, acaricia la tapa y luego la piedrecilla. En seguida retiró la mano; la piedra estaba ardiendo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta Alice, mirándole extrañada.

—La piedra… —dice rápidamente—. La piedra acaba de quemarme.

La doncella frunce el ceño, ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo a la princesa?

—Bella, no hay ninguna piedra.

_¿Qué?_, inquiere Isabella dentro de su cabeza, sobresaltada. Volvió a pasar la mano por la gran piedra azul que tenía en frente de ella. Sí. Quemaba fuerte.

—Alice, estoy mirando una piedra encima de la tapa de este cofre —aúlla, asustada.

Marie Alice cree que Isabella le está tomando el pelo, aunque una extraña voz en su interior le dice que esto es real, que la princesa no miente ni tampoco está desquiciada. Presiente el peligro.

—Princesa, te creo —le contesta—. Solo que… no creo que sea malo, la reina me lo ha dado.

Ella asintió, con el terror bajando bastantes grados. Si era de su madre, entonces podría preguntarle por qué solo ella puede verlo.

Alice abrió el cofre con cuidado, soltando un suave olor a almizcle y a lujuria. Su cuerpo comenzó a acalorarse. _Esa sensación de nuevo_, piensa ella. La doncella sacó desde el interior un suave collar que extendió en su mano, mirándolo con detenimiento.

—Su Majestad te ha dado la divina protección —exclama, sonriente.

—¿La Doncella Magna te lo ha dado a ti también? —inquiere.

—Es extraño, puesto que Su Majestad me lo ha dado a mí también. Mi madre no ha tenido contacto alguno con la divina protección —aclara, dubitativa.

La divina protección es el símbolo austero de Dios. Solo se le da a la realeza por parte de la reina. O en este caso, cuando un peligro acechante estaba por ocurrir. La divina protección cubría las más grandes fuerzas oscuras. No obstante, este no surgía efecto si ésta fuerza oscura es encarnada por la misma creación divina de Dios.

Isabella frunce el ceño otra vez, preguntándose por qué Alice tiene una semejante a la de ella. Se suponía que eso no ocurría. Aunque pocas veces la princesa y su doncella cumplen la mayoría de edad el mismo día.

La Doncella Magna es la madre de Alice, la doncella de la reina. En todos los casos se le daba la divina protección menos ostentosa, madre e hija. Ahora se lo ha entregado la reina, ambas iguales.

—¿Tu caja también tenía una piedra? —inquiere.

—No, Bella. Su Majestad me ha entregado la joya ella misma, en sus manos —aclara una Alice muy intrigada.

Isabella asiente, cortando el tema de raíz. El calor le está abrasando.

—Mi princesa, permíteme acabar con mi trabajo —le pide.

Desde la repisa sacó una botella de vidrio, con diseños ondulados y piedras multicolores dentro de ésta, hundidas en un líquido transparente. Lo acercó al cuello de Isabella y roció dos veces. El ambiente se tiñó de fragancia cara y el frío de ésta aplacó el calor que sentía.

.

—¿Cómo me veo yo, princesa? —le consulta, dándose una leve vuelta vanidosa.

Bella sonríe con aprehensión, su doncella era mil veces más hermosa de lo que podía imaginarse.

Su cabello largo y liso, de tintes negros azabache, caían con sutil elegancia hasta topar con el corsé crema. El maquillaje que ella llevaba era un poco más cargado, con un negro avasallador en sus párpados con una fina línea turquesa. Su vestido celeste brillaba como el cielo en invierno, caído en encajes rústicos y engarbados.

—Marie Alice, conseguirás el amor del Duque Enriquette Ludvinged —afirmó, acariciando un mechón de ésta.

La doncella se sonroja con levedad.

—Pero todavía falta lo mejor en nosotras, princesa —susurra, sonriente.

Bella rueda elegantemente los ojos, elevando su pie descalzo a la cama para que la doncella le ponga la bota con el tacón más grande que había visto en su vida.

—Solo por esta vez —le promete al ver la cara de terror de Isabella—. Solo por tu cumpleaños.

La princesa Isabella se tambalea un poco con la potencia de tan elegantes tacos. Son de cuero, como los que usa su madre, con cordones enredados hasta la rodilla. Los de Alice son crema, como su corsé. Ahora ambas están listas.

—Marie Alice, ven aquí —le llama Isabella, tomando el perfume caro de encima.

La doncella se acerca con cuidado y ella le planta un beso en cada mejilla, para después rociarle dos veces de perfume.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Marie Alice —le sonríe con delicadeza.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi princesa Isabella —le desea también.

La doncella tiene que ir primero hacia el gran salón, junto a todos los presentes, mientras que la hermosa hija del rey Charlie debe esperar hasta que los vasallos la fuesen a buscar. Para ella era otro protocolo, uno mucho más vaporoso que no le agrada mucho, pero solo por ver a sus padres felices acepta compartir con cada personaje que no conoce.

Cuando tira del corsé para que no esté tan apretado, algo en su espalda se agita. No es el fénix, tampoco algún vasallo. Su corazón comienza a palpitar con rigidez, mira hacia la izquierda, a la derecha. No hay nada. Su respiración se entrecorta cuando ve frente a ella un arroyo de fuego que le cruza por entre las piernas. El calor, el maldito calor la absorbe, se sofoca y siente otra vez el placer entre sus piernas.

"_Angeli"_, se escucha una voz. "_Angeli", _dice.

Cuando se enfrente con el espejo de cuerpo completo y marco de oro, ve, que entre sus brazos y en su cintura, le agarran con fuerza dos brazos masculinos. Grita de golpe al ver a aquel ser de ojos rojos apretándola contra él y ella solo está rígida, sintiendo el placer de su caluroso tacto.

..

...

..

* * *

Hola, hola :D otro capítulo más para esta historia. Perdón la demora, pero he querido darle más detalle a esto para que muchas entiendan un poquito más. Espero que les haya gustado y también espero sus comentarios como siempre. Un beso gigante.


	5. Quarterium

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer. La historia es mía. Contenido sexual + 18. Darkward

_**Recomiendo escuchar esta canción cuando aparezca el asterisco**_ (*****).

_-Victory — Ronan Hardiman-_

_**++Recomiendo escuchar esta canción cuando aparezca el doble asterisco (**).**_

-_The Champions _— _Era-_

**.**

**Quarterium**

**.**

Quiere zafarse, pero le es imposible. Tampoco quiere y eso la desquicia. El fuego que él lanza por sus poros es electrizando, somnífero. Sus pies ya no sienten la dureza del suelo, más bien está elevándose con las caricias del hombre que hay detrás de ella. Su labio inferior tirita, porque a pesar de todo siente la profanación que le da a su cuerpo.

—Angeli —le susurra él antes de desaparecer con la misma rapidez que había entrado, susurrante y sigiloso.

Como si aquello hubiese sido un sueño, un golpe en la puerta de su habitación le hace reaccionar, despertándola de la oscuridad asfixiante en la que se había sumergido.

—Su Alteza la espera en el comedor, Princesa Isabella —le avisa un educado vasallo, vestido de elegantes telas aterciopeladas.

—Prepárate a bajar conmigo, princesita —dice un alegre príncipe Dante.

Entra con completa confianza a la habitación, saludando con un suave beso en la mejilla a Isabella. Ésta se siente completamente segura con su presencia, el demonio con aquellos ojos rojos le había hecho martillear el corazón.

—¿Mi madre te ha obligado a subir para presentarme ante todo el reino? —le pregunta ella, pasando el brazo por el hueco que le había hecho Dante con el suyo.

—Algo así. —Hace una mueca divertida—. Te ves muy guapa.

—Tú también —le contestó una Isabella un poco mejorada de la visita inesperada de aquel ser infernal.

Salieron junto a dos guardias de metro noventa, vestidos con capas sobre su cuerpo de color negro. En sus cuellos colgaban collares de piedras rojas, grandes y pesadas, sus cuerpos eran grandes y esbeltos, bien formados para el ataque de cualquier ser que quisiese hacerle daño. Hasta el momento no habían estado junto a ella cuando se presentaba el calor y eso le ponía de mal humor. ¿Serían capaces de ir contra la fuerza oscura de aquel ser bestial que le atrapó hace unos minutos?

Isabella parece en estado de shock, meditando cuan loca se encontraba. Quizá lo suficiente como para ver demonios de fuego, quizá lo suficiente como para no querer abrir la boca por miedo a estropear la fiesta.

—¿Nerviosa, Princesa? —Dante la sacó de sus pensamientos.

El corazón le bombeaba sangre con tanta fuerza, que hasta lo escuchaba en el silencioso caminar que llevaban hacia el Coliseo. Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero ¿los presentimientos son predicciones? ¿O solo falsas sensaciones absurdas? Si por algún momento abría la boca, podría entrometerse en algo vano y arruinaría todo esto, que estaba siendo hecho por ella, para festejar su mayoría de edad.

Salen por el campo de flores, una pérgola les cubre las cabezas, dándole sombra a sus acalorados cuerpos. A pesar de la hora, el sol sigue quemando, por lo menos hasta que se esconda. Por el rabillo del ojo se fija en el príncipe Dante, quien se percate, gira y le sonríe tranquilizador.

—Estás más que nerviosa —declara.

—Será complicado ser el centro de atención en este evento, Dante —afirma.

Dante acaricia con cuidado la mano que tiene firmemente agarrada Isabella, dándole el valor que necesita.

Los soldados abren las puertas para que ambos entren. Luego la cierran tras sus espaldas. Suspiran con cansancio, tan iguales y homólogos, tan amigos y hermanos desde siempre. De inmediato se escuchan los gritos del público, que aguarda felizmente en las galerías de la izquierda.

El Coliseo es un gran palacio adjunto al castillo de los reyes. Tiene una cúpula que gira como remolino hasta tocar los cielos, y en la punta brilla una estrella. Hay velas por doquier, sobre todo en los candelabros gigantes que cuelgan sobre la cúpula y el techo plano de los lados. Las paredes brillan por el avalache, enviando destellos hasta iluminar todo el lugar. Al medio, un círculo de metros, en donde se presentarían los bailarines y cantantes de Luxsomnia como tributo a la princesa, estaban sus padres. Ambos abrieron los brazos para recibirla y ésta corrió a sus brazos para sentirse, por primera vez, protegida, en todo lo que quedaba de día. Saluda a una Alice contenta junto a su madre, luego ambas se abrazan con fuerza.

El príncipe Dante se agacha levemente frente a los reyes, sonriéndole con coquetería en el mismo instante en que la gente comienza a aplaudir. Los reyes de Mysticato, un pueblo pequeño y cercano, amigo y proveedor de muchísimos alimentos, padres del príncipe Dante, se acercan para ofrecerles un espacio entre los asientos que se elevan un poco para disfrutar del espectáculo.

Antes que tomen asiento, el rey alza la mano derecha hacia la gente para que guarden silencio. El discurso que todos estaban esperando iba a ser oído por todos.

—He esperado este momento toda mi vida —exclama hacia los presentes, que escuchan atentamente—. 18 años de alegría, 18 años de orgullo para mí. La futura reina de mi pueblo, el que tanto me ha costado llevar hacia la cuna del éxito… Hija, Princesa, quiero que sepas que cuentas con todo nuestro más sincero apoyo, que vuestra alma está bajo la protección de los ángeles y de nuestro Dios. Serás la protegida de cada uno de nosotros, tus padres, tu gente —dice, y todos comienzan a vociferar—. _Procedamus in pace. In nomine Christi, Amen._

Las velas más altas comienzan a apagarse, dando inicio a la ceremonia. Los reyes y príncipes toman asiento, al igual que las doncellas y donceles. Dante abraza suavemente a Isabella, con un brazo protector sobre sus hombros. Ella se estremece, no le es costumbre aquel contacto.

Salen algunos vasallos y sirvientes, armando algunas cosas sobre el suave suelo. Un coro sube al escenario y los bailarines salen. Las pequeñas mujeres visten unos largos vestidos rojos, que cubren todo su cabello. Los hombres, que son el doble de altos, están cubiertos de una malla negra y sus rostros están maquillados de varios colores. Se posicionan en medio y la música comienza a sonar, siendo instrumentada por la banda que está en una esquina.*****

Unos bufones sacan espadas de la parte trasera de su espalda y unos hombres vestidos de demoniacos seres empiezan a levantar astas de fuego. Los bailarines comienzan una ronda, envolviendo a las mujeres, mientras ellas hacen movimientos con sus manos. Se separan y forman parejas, entrelazan sus dedos y con aquella unión dan vueltas, mientras mueven los pies con rapidez hacia los lados.

—Es lo mejor que he visto en años —le susurra Dante a Isabella.

—Me parece bastante bonito —le sonríe.

Las mujeres cubiertas se quitan los trapos que tienen sobre sus cuerpos hasta quedar semidesnudas. Toman unas astas y las meten en su boca, con un soplido sueltan una llama, de diversos colores. La gente lanza gritos de asombro, mientras que las mujeres hacen aros de llamas y se las pasan por el cuerpo sin recibir ningún síntoma de dolor.

En Luxsomnia la belleza humana es lo más importante, no hay pudor.

Los hombres lanzan hacia arriba unos polvos azules, que indican la larga vida a la princesa ante todo. Aquel polvo solo lo podían tener los Mutrados, hombres sobrehumanos que trabajan para embellecer. Aquel polvo era capaz de rejuvenecer y curar. Mientras, las mujeres se amontonan entre ellas, creando una masa de cuerpos esculturales.

La música se torna rápida, es ahí cuando ellos toman a las pequeñas mujeres y las elevan por los aires, con gracia y dulzura. Ellas hacen movimientos con sus dedos y lanzan besos al público que grita eufórico. Hacen un último movimiento, levantándose sobre los hombros de los masculinos hombres y terminando en una rápida caída hasta terminar de pie al suelo. Todos hacen una reverencia, al igual que los bufones y los hombres disfrazados de demonios, para luego salir del escenario y dejar al coro que espera para entonar. ******

La melodía es rápida, concisa, tenebrosa en un cierto sentido para Isabella. En un momento, puede sentir aquella sensación de miedo, de peligro, pero lo deja pasar, sabe que con la sola presencia de su padre, no puede suceder absolutamente nada**. **

Se fija en las hermosas _Voleras_ y en los _Voleros_; ellos son los encargados de producir la música, de entonarla al reino. La muchedumbre está absorta, incapaz de hablar o producir sonido alguno. Los Voleros son una raza extraña que habita desde hace mucho sus tierras, junto a la hembra, las Voleras. Ambos tienen colores extraños en sus cuerpos, la piel les brilla como si tuviesen avalache incrustado y los colores son azules y naranjos, usan túnicas largas de color blanco, lo que permite percibir el brillo que emana de sus cuerpos.

—Estás absorta —molesta Dante, dándole un pequeño agarrón a la barbilla de la princesa.

—Calla. ¿Es que usted no ve la hermosura de esos Voleros, Su Majestad? —le pregunta, fingiendo una elegancia poca entre ellos.

Dante ríe, mirando a su amiga con el ceño fruncido.

—Bien. Veamos si quitas tu cara de terror. Aunque es normal, ¿sabes? Nunca habías oído el coro de Voleros, es natural que te sientas un poco intimidada.

Isabella vuelve su atención al maravilloso y terrorífico coro. Los Voleros miran a un punto fijo, parecen de piedra. No hay iris en sus ojos, ni pupila, pues ellos no ven, solo se dejan llevar por la melodía celestial de las almas a las que ellos quieren acercarse. Las Voleras llevan el cabello hasta los pies, que están descalzos y los Voleros son calvos.

Se toman de las manos con fuerza, sin dejar de cantar aquella maravillosa melodía, pero en sus ojos brilla algo más, como si… ellos sintieran la maldad de algo o alguien en su alma.

Siente como el suelo comienza a moverse, a temblar bajo sus pies. De un impulso, toma la mano de Dante, quién, con un suave gesto le pide explicaciones por el evidente estado en el que se encuentra. Pero ella no sabe qué decir, siente una opresión en el pecho.

Mientras, los Voleros terminan ya con su canto, cuando de pronto todo cambia. Una bola de fuego emerge del lado poniente, carbonizando a la cuarta parte de la muchedumbre que ahí se encuentra, incluyendo a los Voleros que yacen muertos sobre el suelo. El grito de horror de la muchedumbre más alejada al ataque, grita de pavor, lanzándose hacia atrás con fuerza, magnetizada por el estupor de los seres horribles que están ahí, quemando a las personas y niños.

Isabella gime de horror al ver a la gente en el suelo, con el fuego todavía alrededor. Todo pasó tan repentino, que no tuvo tiempo de avisar a su padre. Hasta los reyes, majestuosos magos del universo, no podían esconder el horror que esto les había causado. La gente comenzó a desesperarse, mirando hacia abajo desde los asientos superiores cómo unos seres extraños miran con serenidad hacia el suelo.

—Angeli —se escucha el susurrar de una voz. Todos se quedan callados y quietos desde sus lugares.

Se oye el grito de una mujer desde el otro lado, Isabella observa con detenimiento a la chica que llora en un rincón, suplicando que no le hagan daño. Es una pueblerina que clama limosna en la esquina de la iglesia superior; no muchos le tienen aprecio. Un ser, de alas grandes y puntiagudas, se acerca con paso lento hacia la chica y de un solo movimiento la agarra del cuello para clavarle los dientes ante la expectación de todos.

—¡No! —grita el rey, mirando con rabia al gigante hombre de alas que disfruta bebiendo de la chica.

El demonio se gira para mirar al rey con ironía, hace un gesto a sus acompañantes y todos comienzan a destruir. Uno de los demonios abrió la tierra que había bajo los pies, enterrando a algunos niños y mujeres dentro. Todo es un caos, gritos desgarradores y súplicas esporádicas. Los guardias comienzan a llevarse a la gente por entre los pasadizos de evacuación, aunque algunos miran de reojo cómo uno de los demonios crea una especie de bola de agua dentro de hombres hasta que explotasen en mil pedazos.

—¡Dante! —grita Isabella, buscando a su amigo por entre las personas que corren y no tienen especial atención en que es la princesa quien clama auxilio.

—¡Isabella! —gritan los reyes, tomando a su hija desde la mano para llevársela.

—¡Pero Dante! ¡¿Dónde está Dante?! ¡Y Alice! —exclama, sollozando de horror al ver cómo el demonio más grande y más terrorífico quema en carne viva a una señora junto a su bebé.

—Eso no importa hija, por favor, ven conmigo —le dice la reina, suplicándole con los ojos que la acompañase.

El rey se disculpa, dándole un dulce beso a su esposa e hija, para luego irse al meollo del asunto. Va a hacer lo posible para que esto acabase aquí y ahora. Pero su hija no puede soportarlo, así que corre buscando a sus amigos, pues no soportaría ni un segundo que ellos muriesen ante sus ojos sin haber hecho algo al respecto. Pierde a la reina de su rastro, pero eso no le evita correr en busca de Dante o Alice, quién sea. Aunque el aire está tan carbonizado, que le cuesta respirar y mirar con atención, le pican los ojos y la garganta.

—¡Bella! —grita Alice, llorando desconsoladamente en el suelo.

Tiene un tajo que le cruza en toda la frente, la sangre cae por sus ojos hasta su boca. Tiene un aspecto sucio, ni parecido a como se había presentado con anterioridad. Bella siente tristeza e ira, pues todo lo que parecía un festejo acabó con miles de personas muertas. No podía evitar sentirse culpable por ello.

—Alice —susurró, acercándose a su amiga con cuidado, limpiándole la herida.

—¡Cuidado, atrás de ti! —le grita.

Bella gira con la adrenalina a flor de piel, ve a uno de los demonios, quién al verlo de cerca es rubio, de ojos celestes y cuerpo delgado. Las alas le brotan como si fuese un ángel y su mirada no parece tan atormentada como los demás. Baja la guardia con cautela, pero cuando ella creía que aquel ser era agradable, toma a Alice con sus brazos y se marcha con ella.

—¡Alice! —vocifera, gimiendo desconsoladamente.

La ha perdido.

Corre, buscando entre los cuerpos y llamas a Dante, pero no hay atisbo de él. De inmediato sale del lugar; afuera no está mejor. Ya está oscuro y hay unos enormes caballos con caballeros negros sobre el lomo de éstos, su armadura parece pesada y solo desde un pequeño agujero puede ver sus ojos. Son rojos.

—¡No! —grita, cuando uno de ellos intenta llevársela.

Desde lo lejos ve a Dante peleando espada a espada con uno de los Baal, quien saca su lengua larga para molestar a su adversario. Posee cuernos estratosféricos, curvados hacia dentro, tiene pestañas gigantes y rojas, no viste más que una túnica que rebosa mal olor, puede sentirlo. Sonríe cada vez que logra atinarle un golpe a Dante, pero éste no se da por vencido. Isabella grita con temor al ver cómo el ese ser mueve sus patas de araña hacia ella, le es tan asqueroso y terrorífico, que teme desmayarse del horror que esto le produce. La criatura vuelve a sonreír y agarra a Isabella para subirla al caballo, el caballero de armadura oscura la retiene y le amarra las manos con unas esposas de hierro.

—¡Dante! —solloza.

El caballero huele a carbón, quema y emana calor. Le agarra el pelo y le da un tirón a la cabeza para tomar el collar, pero éste se funde en sus dedos y él retira la mano con rapidez. Le da una rápida mirada y la posiciona con comodidad en el caballo, luego sacude los cordeles que amarran al animal y éste sale pitando. A la última persona que ve es a Dante, quien la mira con desesperación mientras lucha contra el horrible Baal. Luego, da una rápida mirada a su pueblo, en donde hay una gran multitud todavía arrancando, otra muerta, quemada, ahogada y cortada por las piedras de los hoyos en el suelo o los horribles remolinos de aire que se producen.

El caballero hace una parada y tapa su rostro con un antifaz negro que no le permite ver nada, solo oír el taconeo del caballo y la armadura pesada del hombre. O demonio.

Lloró, pues ahora sería su infierno.

* * *

Es un tanto terrorífico, lo sé, y más para mí que tengo todo en la cabeza. En fin, ¿ha sido de su agrado? Nada les cuesta un review :D De verdad gracias por leer, a las guest, a los invisibles y a los que tienen cuenta jeje, esta historia recién está comenzando y espero que no se vayan solo porque es un poco... diabólica (na, mentira). Finalizo con otro gracias y me esperan en el siguiente capítulo. Disfrútenlo. :)


End file.
